ReapTheChaos Sandbox 10
Images Needed Missions *Are We Cool Needs images and narrative *A Good Little Soldier Infobox *Sit Down Needs narrative *Certainly Was Exciting Needs narrative *Real Nice Time Needs narrative, need good image of delphine or explosion *Yet Here We Are Needs narrative Characters *Racket Enforcers *Lou Marcano *Raejeanne Locations :NBPD Locations * Barclay Mills * River Row * Tickfaw Harbor Need Replaced With Mafia III Font *Gunsmith.png *IRA Bomber.png *Kickback.png *Mob Doctor.png *Racket Informants.png *New Bordeaux.png *Mafia III Soundtrack.png Mission Narratives *Need to do Tommy second to get conversation with Sal and Santangelo. Playthrough Notes *New Bordeaux mayor Ray Pappideaux. *Charlie Kincaid's wife named Doreen, overheard in conversation the first time you visit the church. *Stoltz Beer is in mafia iii, ads heard on radio. Tagline, "Stoltz, it's in the water" *Nicki Burke lesbian, girlfriend is Darlene. *Burke has liver cancer, has 6-8 months to live. *Tip: Reloading a checkpoint while at a safehouse (racket you own etc.) will repair car and restock all weapons, tac-vest and medicine cabinets. **will also spawn you at nearest safehouse with your car *Tony Derazio lands on the car belonging to someone named Mark. Conversation overheard at Cavar Construction. *Lake to the north is North Lake, bridge over it is North Lake Bridge. *Reported cause of fire at Sammy's was gas leak. *Donovan arrived in Vietnam in aug 1961. **Spent couple months in Saigon, then transfered to a base in Laos that was run by the special activities division. Where they trained and equipped the Hmong before turning them lose on the NVA who were running arms and supplies via the Ho Chi Minh trail. He then worked with Lincoln is what became known as the Phoenix program. Dialogue *Cooyon - Louisiana Cajun slang for stupid, dumb or an educated fool. *Bouda kaka - Haitian Creole, literal translation = shitty ass. *Chalky - Irish slang, extremely derogatory word for blacks. *Hucklebuck - A frozen treat made of flavored syrup and water, also known as a huckabuck. Cultural References *Wikipedia:Rowan & Martin's Laugh-In mentioned in random NPC conversation. *News report of Wikipedia:1968 Olympics Black Power salute. Timeline *February 20, 1968 - Lincoln arrives in New Bordeaux, home from the the war. *February 21, 1968 - Lincoln kills Baka *February 26, 1968 - Lincoln learns plan to use drill supplied by Burke *February 27, 1968 - Fed. Res. Heist *MLK assassination, April 4, 1968. In cutscene after Tommy's death Father James mentioned Lincoln was in the next room fighting for his life when that happened. *In The Way of Flesh, while waiting for the Haitians, an NPC can be overheard saying they heard they will be flying James Earl Ray back to the US. This happened in June 1968. *6 July, 1968 After the way of flesh, news report of Brandi Perry and the Bubble Machine death in Vietnam. *In The Way of Flesh, Cassandra says it was "a few months ago" that he killed Baka. (May?) *Hearings mention events took place in the summer and fall of 1968. *News report of Wikipedia:1968 Olympics Black Power salute (16 October 1968) played on radio after finishing The Privileged Die Slow. *News report of Appolo 7 launch (October 11, 1968) played after finishing Barclay, Downtown and Tickfaw. *Newspaper for Lou Marcano's death says July (date blurred) 1968. *Native son show about Czechoslovakia, didn't get to hear whole thing. Not sure if was about the Prague Spring or following invasion by the Soviet Union. Lincoln *Lincolns mother abandoned him in 1947, couple of years after he was born. Father James heard she was Dominican and he figured his father was white, maybe Italian. **Stayed at orphanage until 1958 (age 13) *donovan met lincoln in 1966 *2 purple hearts, the bronze star and the distinguished service cross. *very protective over Delray Hollow, telling drug dealers like Bear Donnelly and others to steer clear of there. Category:Site Administration